1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic module, and more particularly to a photovoltaic module having an opening through which rainwater and waste matter are discharged.
2. Background
In recent years, exhaustion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, has been forecasted with the result that interest in alternative energy resources substituting for the existing energy resources has risen. Among such alternative energy resources is a solar cell that directly converts solar light energy into electrical energy using a semiconductor device, which is in the spotlight as a next-generation cell.
A solar cell is a device that converts light energy into electric energy using a photovoltaic effect. The solar cell may be classified as a crystalline silicon solar cell, a thin film solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell, or an organic solar cell.